Daphne's Dictionary
by Snowdrop543
Summary: This is Daphne's Dictionary I will add words made up by you every week so eventally we will have the complete language of DAPHNISIH! READ INSIDE FOR MORE INFORMATION. Credit goes to the Oxford English Dictionary for the front cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi People! I haven't been in a writy mood recently! IMPORTANT SO READ IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>My stories are up for adoption just say which one you would like to adopt and I will send you the story in PM! PM if you want one of my stories (GO to my profile if interested and please pick a story!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway this is a new story about Daphne and her Dictionary. Basically all you have to do is make a new word and know the meaning for it. Send it to me in a review or PM and I will put them in Daphne's book of made up words. By the end of it we should have put together a whole new language in DAPHINISH! <strong>

**Here are some of the first words to go into the book and to get you all thinking! **

* * *

><p>Sprout- meaning yuck or No way<p>

Grood- meaning better than Great or good

PUCKABRINA- we all know what it means

* * *

><p><strong>First three to go in the book! Make up those words! Review and tell me the word and the meaning for it to be in Daphne's Dictionary of made up words! Get thinking! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the new words for the dictionary! I need more for the Daphne Dictionary! So review. But here are the new words:

Superdoublepucktastic- meaning super-doubly Pucktastic- by GreekHuntress

yuppa-duppa: A response used when you don't want to do something but have resigned yourself to doing it, e.g. Giving Puck a bath-by vaGue RAtty CuticlE

Pucktastic is a real one. It means better than puck in the best way- submitted by Demigod536

Do you want your words to be part of Daphinish? If you're answer is yes post me your made up words and the menaing!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a while to be honest I have had no free time and I couldn't be bother to update. But here it is! I update because for you wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own TSG or the fiction character Daphne, however I do own her dictionary of made up words…

Here we go!

smoGgy RoAsted Cats undErwear

A.D.D.R.H.!- A Distressed Daphne Requires Help!- it means she's (Daphne's) in trouble

vaGue RAtty CuticlE

yuppa-duppa: A response used when you don't want to do something but have resigned yourself to doing it, e.g. Giving Puck a bath.

Demigod536

Pucktastic is a real one. It means better than puck in the best way

GreekHuntress

Battery- meaning charged, excited, hyper, crazy

Rory the roman

Shough- something you say when you want to say tough and shh at the same time.

EdwardCullenRules

Phising- a really bad bully who deep down is really kind

River_Song

Qwertyuiop – something you say when you are shocked.

(Pronounced qw-er-ty-u-iop)

These are all the words being added to the dictionary this week review the words! You can do more than one word at a time! REVIEW!

Thanks

T~S :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Here are the new words to the dictionary. There is a new poll on my profile about how many chapters I should do for this story. Here we are the new words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by Im A WarriorGirl<strong>

Basil-icious- too pucktastic

Spruttle- too pucktastic to be true

* * *

><p><strong>By Doglover231<strong>

marshsome-Well, it's when you do something worthy of a Marshmallow.

* * *

><p><strong>By The Parawhore<strong>

Cool-Constipated Out-of-Style Loser

Stupid- Specially Talented Unique Person In Demand

* * *

><p><strong>By winkkat<strong>

pukkawukka-sabrini **(AN no meaning for this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>)<strong>

* * *

><p>We will soon have a message from our leader Daphne! She is so punk rock! I have been through the books and found so more words I shall put them up next chapter with the ones you tell me.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone. Sorry i haven't updated in like forever! It is my birthday on the 28th Feburary. Yay! Here are the new words to the dictionary. There is a new poll on my profile about how many chapters I should do for this story. Here we are the new words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by FaroreGrimm<strong>

Squealmatic- meaning something so romantic you have to squeal (An:I did this when puckabrinakissed in book 3!)

* * *

><p><strong>By The Trickster Princess<strong>

Juicy-meaning incredibly weird or exciting news!

* * *

><p><strong>By Forathousandyears<strong>

Sawestatic- meaning super,awesome and fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>By VeLika Silvertongue<strong>

Scuttle- completely random and bird like? 'that was so scuttle.'

Fabtastic-this one is kind of self explanatory

Fantabulous- this too

* * *

><p>Dear my loyal gravy subjects,<p>

Thank you all for this dictionary, all of you are so wiloe! This means the best friends ever! Yay! Sabrina is such a jerkaziod at the moment. I think she is being kede - meaning stupid and annoying. If she is reading this than I message for her. Quit the eye roll already! Puck is being well puck. I think puckabrina are so cute together. Don't you agree? Puckabrina! Oo a new word. Note to self tellFred about puckabrina. Anyway I have got to go, Granny is making camelhump soup. yum! Thank you again for making the language of daphinish possible.

Bye!

Daphne

* * *

><p>What do you think?TheNorte idea was from ery04. Review people!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Blimey, we have had a LOT of reviews over night and that means the quicker the update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have a lot of words. I am ill to day because of a virus- I hate being ill, there's nothing to do. My b-day tomorrow! On with the story or the dictionary in this case.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the sisters grimm. I wish I did though...**

**To Supermegafoxyawesomehot- thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by PenguinLoverGurl<strong>

Sabrinamazing-when you fight someone hard (I.e. a dragon, giant, etc) and you kick their butts! (Literally and figuratively)

* * *

><p><strong>By GrimmSabrina<strong>

awesomazing - awesome and amazing. not for people just events. like if someone jumps 30 feet in the air, you could say, "that was awesomazing"

* * *

><p><strong>By Dat Girl<strong>

Hrmityermederm (Pronounced Herm-it-ee-erm-ed-erm)

Meaning: I have no idea on Jupiter what to say, so I'm just going to smile really big until you go away. : D

* * *

><p><strong>By No name (AN: whoever you are I love the word!)<strong>

Mungo- mean extremely large

* * *

><p><strong>By MyNameIsA<strong>

1. Weirdnnoying: Combination of "weird" and "annoying"

2. Sabrilliant: Being like Sabrina in a brilliant way

3. Dapherseed: We all know what that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by Kathie <strong>

Awesomesauce: extra awesome. (Awesome doesn't even BEGIN to describe Daphne, she is awesomesauce.)

Awesomesauceyness: possessing awesomesauce qualities. (That camel-hump soup was awesomesauceyness.)

crath- a word describing VERY odd food. (Granny's dinner was so crath today.)

Unicorn Spy Ninjas- (also known as the initialism USN) an elite squad of SUPER AWESOMESAUCEYNESS that I'm currently on and invite my closest friends to (it's basically a group of soon-to-be teens goofing off).

Funtastic/Funtastical- self explanatory. ("That carnival was so funtastic!" OR "That water-balloon fight was funtastical!"

* * *

><p>This is a letter from KAthie to our leader Daphne, all hail her graviness!<p>

Dear Supremacy of ninjaness,

I think your words are so punktastic (that's punk-rock and Pucktastic) and you yourself are so gravy! :) Thanks sooo much for writing to us, and I hope you enjoyed your camel-hump soup! :) And you tell Sabrina to stop being so kede! You go girl! :)

Sincerely,

Kathie. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reply:<strong>

Dear Kathie

You are awesome, no awesomesauce! You've got your own dictionary to? That is SO PUNK ROCK!

Thank you! Your welcome it was mucho-gravy-o, to write. I did in join it.

Sabrina said I was annoying her. So I am now sulking in our room. She is so unpunk rock. :(

I have got to go and solve the mystery of the missing slippers (granny's slippers had been stolen)

See you all soon!

From

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>WE HAVE 42 WORDS IN TOTAL LETS GET IT TO 50 BY THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!<strong>

**If you have a word you would like to submit then do. Daphne will also be replying to your letters as well, so send those in. Review people!**

**Bye!**

**~Snow~**


	7. Chapter 7

**3 days in a row I have updated guys. I just want to say thank you! It was my b-day today! I got loads of things to many to list! :D :D :D :).****On with the story or the dictionary in this case.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by Velika Silvertounge<strong>

Fribbit- nature like in the best possible way. ' I want to go on the grub bit ride!'

* * *

><p><strong>By PenguinLoverGurl<strong>

Daphenating- a mix of Daphne and fascinating- when something is fascinating in the wothiness of Daphne.

Daphenary- the short way of saying Daphne's Dictionary ;)

Puckerest- when an object contains the interest of Puck

Puckeresting- when an objrct is currently containing the interest of Puck

Reldapies- (pronounced rel-duh-pees) recipies from Granny Relda

IncREDible- when something incredible is done in the name of or under the protection of Red

Claymazing- when soething amazing is done under the protection of or in the name of Tobias Clay

Seedy- when Mustardseed does something mischevious

Mirlicious- when Mirror does something malicious

Roseing up- when someone fakes being dead, but then suprises everyone because they are not

Jakadness- when someone shows the sadness of someone's death

* * *

><p><strong>By Kathie<strong>

I'll start with Punktastic. Punk-rock and Puctastic, if I'm allowed to do that. :)

hmmm, I really need a word to describe just how awesome/cool Daph is...

How about Daph? It means the most coolest, purest, most awesomest thing in the world. "Daphne is so Daph." Or say a house just beat up the Empire State building. "OMG that house is so Daph!" or "That was so Daph!"

Gooshyness- when something is cute and romantic

(this is not to be confused with "gooshness, which is a cuter replacement for goodness, for E.G. Oh my gooshness or OMGooshness. :))

hmmm...

Ribbow- When something is gross. "Puck is so ribbow. Ugh."

* * *

><p><strong>By MyNameIsA<strong>

Meanbrina: e.g. "Stop being such a meanbrina!" Means being as mean as Sabrina in the worst possible way

Gickle: A Giggle and a Chuckle

Gruck: Gross, like Puck

* * *

><p>This is a letter from Kathie to our leader the great and holy daphne!<p>

Dear Official Member of the USN (Daphne),

Stop sulking. Go join Puck in the most punktastic prank of the cetury. :) Sabrina IS unpunk rock. Hope you find the slippers! And tell Elvis I said woof. :) OMGOOSHNESS you're using my words! I officially feel like awesomesauceyness. :)

Sincerely,

Kathie

* * *

><p><strong>Reply:<strong>

Dear My loyal follow Kathie,

Maybe you are right... NO you ARE right. I will go and join Puck! Puck can I pull a prank on Sabrina with you?

...

He said yes! HE is so superpucktastic!

It will be so awesomesauce! Elvis Kathie says woof. *Elvis licks computer screen*

Bye!

Daphne

* * *

><p>The next one is from MyNameIsA<p>

Dear Ultimatly Pucktastic Daphne Grimm,

Sabrina sucks. Doesn't she?

Sincerely,

A

* * *

><p>Reply:<p>

Dear A,

She is very unpunkrock and a jerkaziod.

She has been such a MeanBrina recently!

From

Your leader, a very angry

Daphne

P.s. I am not made at you just my annoying big sister! XP

* * *

><p>This is PenguinLoverGurl's letter to our leader!<p>

Dear the Queen of Graviness,

It is my honor to do this Daphenating deed: adding to your punk rock dictionary. Tell Sabrina to be nicer to you because she is not worthy of your fushu (presence of an awesome person). I am so karopo (happy and grateful) that you have created this dictionary, therefore spreading you loy (love and joy) to the world. I am extremeomentily (to the most extreme level) karopo to have met you.

Thayou (a shorter version of thank you),

PenguinLoverGurl

* * *

><p>Reply:<p>

Dear PenguinLoverGurl (Can I call you P for short?)

Thank you so much! I like to think of my dictionary as something thaat spread havy (love, happiness and joy.) Around the world.

I am so karopo to I love letters and words from people. Woah I just realised I have fans... IAMFAMOUSOMGIHAVEGOTTOTELLRED!

I would love to meet you someday come to ferryport landing, new york!

I'll met you in Briar's coffee shop at 11:00am on the 1st March! Come along anyone else, if you want.

Goodbye from a gravy leader

Daphne

:D

* * *

><p><strong>WE HAVE 67 WORDS IN TOTAL! thank you guys! REVIEW!<strong>

**If you have a word you would like to submit then do. Daphne will also be replying to your letters as well, so send those in. Review people! If you like Hetalia and doctor who stories check out my friend's Neehl proflie. She is a great author!**

**Bye!**

**~Snow~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome everyone.**** I Daphne, your gravy leader has taken over! I will now be adding words to dictionary for this chapter. . I will now be updating quicker and better than before because I finally have my dictionary! YAY! Thank you Snowdrop543. Please go to Snowdrop543 page because I have set up a poll on how many chapters should there be for the dictionary.**

**Anyway on with the dictionary! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by werewolfranger<strong>

Revoltastick: when something is revolting and fantastic at the same time! I think you are gravy and cool. **(AN: Thank you!)**

* * *

><p><strong>By OHMIGOSHILUVPUCK (AN: You could secretly be Moth! :D)<strong>

Puckalicious- Puck being a total hottie in his awesome sauce way!

Puckerrific- Pretty self-explanatory :)

Tomaface- When somebody is blushing as red as a tomato (like sabrina in book 8 =D) you call em this

* * *

><p><strong>By scarletfireblaze<strong>

LOL this is hilarious.

I make up words too! This is something I said yesterday.

Figgledoober- has multiple meanings but mostly means a huge mess.

Example: "yeah, I know we're in a big figgledoober because Granny Relda got captured by a humongo giant (humongo is a made up word too! It means enormous!), but we'll fix it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by Kathie<strong>

In honor of my birthday, **(AN: OUR b-day)**

luckaroo, when someone is very lucky, but you aren't happy about it. (Well how luckaroo for you. [Said in sarcastic tone.])

awesometastic (not sure if that was said somewhere...) a combo of awesome and fantastic. (That birthday cake was awesometastic! :))

teartron- someone who madly rips open a birthday present, destroying the wrapping paper in the process (stop being such a teartron, I save the wrapping paper! :))

ESB- something that is really tall. My inspiration for this abb. is the Empire State Building. (Puck has grown to be freakishly ESB)

InstantTea- something that came really fast. If you order pizza and the delivery guy comes 3 minutes later, you can say, "Wow, that was InstantTea."

That's all I got for now. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sent in by PenguinLoverGurl!<strong>

Here are more words!

Thayou- a shorter way to say 'thank-you'

Fushu- the presence of a truly awesome person

Karopo- grateful and happiness

Loy- love ond joy

Daphense- the defense of Daphne

Sabby- with the sappiness of Sabrina

Prucks- pranks from Puck

Charceded- being as conceded as Charming

Snove- with the love of Snow

Elvas- with the gas of Elvis

Huyungo- very big

Surandy- what to say to break an awkward silence

- extremomentily amazingly AWESOME

Brap- used to describe how the barrier around Ferryport Landing traps the Everafters inside

Eterever- a mix of eternal and forever meaning for as long as the world exists

Thayou so much for posting my words Snowdrop!

-P

* * *

><p><strong>By Dat Girl<strong>

Coolio: like cool, but not as boring to say

:a war cry, a distress signal, and a way to express every feeling invented.

Thingmajigger: Pretty self explanatory

Shampitioner : Shampoo AND Conditioner combined

Oooohhhh, I am a clever cookie

For now, that is all

* * *

><p><strong>Letter from Kathie to Me, your leader Daphne! I feel so special!<strong>

Dear Never-Forgets-To-Be-Awesome,

I love the feeling of dog saliva in the afternoon, so be sure to pet Elvis for me. :) Update on Sabrina's reaction! (Lemme guess, the predictable usche (usual), shaking her fist at Puck and throwing lame insults around. LOL. Update on the slipper case please! :)

Sincerely,

Kathie

P.S. to Puck: This prank WILL being AWESOMESAUCE, knowing your genius with such contraptions. :) you are so radtastic. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reply:<strong>

Dear Kathie the Great,

Granny sometimes makes uses dog saliva in her cooking, it's yummy!

I will pet him, he says woof in Elvis language that means hi.

Sabrina is moody as usaual and fighting with Puck. They look so cute together!

I pulled my Prank on Sabrina with Puck, the prank was to make her look like a fashion clown.

IT worked. I stuck make up on her and glop grandes in her hair.

She stank for a week, she is now not talking to me. She is so kede.

Overall it was amesometastic! By the way have a late Happy Birthday!

Best Birthday Wishes

Daphne

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>The next one is from Dat Girl<strong>

Dear Daph,

Sabrina is AWESOMESAUCE, she just doesn't have your amazing Puckabrina-detecting skills,cut her some slack.(she's not THAT kede)

Oh my Gooshness! I have to do my math homework soon. But soon enough I can't give you some new words for the Daphenary

From

Eleanor Margeret Gibert

* * *

><p>Reply:<p>

Dear dat girl,

She can be awesome sauce at times, I supposed your right.

I'll give Sabrina another chance. Thank you!

From

A not so angry

Daphne

P.s. You're havy!

* * *

><p><strong>This is PenguinLoverGurl's letter to our leader!<strong>

Dear the Fushu Spreader of Havy,

I DONT CARE WHAT YOU CALLED ME I AM JUST SO KAROPO THAT YOU REPLIED! You always have spread havy around the world ever since you were entered into this world! I will definitly be there, 11 o'clock, on the dot! ;). Is it okay if I bring three friends (Nakija, Jordyn and Katie)? I can most certainly pay for the bill. There's just one teensy-weensy problem: It's just that...well... I'm kinda an Everafter. I have written (but not yet posted on fanfiction cuz i aint got no account) many stories in which some I am one of the characters, therefore making me an Everafter (dont worry, my friends are human).If you could find a way to get me out of the barrier, I would be eterever thankful. I praise you graviness and look forward to our meeting.

Thayou Bunches,

P

* * *

><p>Reply:<p>

Dear P,

I am so sorry that I didn't reply to you. I hope you are not in the barrier right now! :(

I'll meet you in Briar's coffee shop on the 15th March instead of the first and at 1:00pm, just in time for lunch.

Omgosh you're an everafter? Which one!

Snowdrop543 is an everafter she is Cath the stitchwort fairy (flower fairy.)

She is also puck first cousin and currently living with us.

You can bring your friends any friends of P are a friend of mine!

Goodbye from a gravy leader

Daphne

:D

* * *

><p><strong>How many chapters should there be? Review and tell me!<strong>

**If you have a word you would like to submit then do. Daphne will also be replying to your letters as well, so send those in. Review people! If you like Hetalia and doctor who stories check out my friend's Neehl proflie. She is a great author!**

**Bye!**

**~Snow~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello** Everyone! It is your leader Daphne speaking back to update her dictionary! Sorry I have been gone so long, well there was a war and stuff like that. So I was pretty busy. When the war ended we were free from the barrier. Me and my family went back to New York. Though FerryPort Landing felt more like home.**

**So when I got home I thought I would be able to grab my hands on a computer. BUT no because Sabrina discovered that there was this creepy guy, who kept stalking us and recording events of our life in 9 WHOLE BOOKS!**

**SO YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE! My parents and Sabrina were just like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUT I THINK IT IS AWESOMESAUCE! With that I am back and more ready to udate my dictionary than before!**

**On with the words!**

* * *

><p>The first from is from: werewolfranger.<p>

Her word is:

Revoltastick: when something is revolting and fantastic at the same time! I also think you are gravy and cool! **(AN:Thankies! I think you are punk rock!)**

* * *

><p>Next one is from: PenguinLoverGurl<p>

Daphenary words:

Sneet- a snotty sneeze (I'm sick right now :S)

Furdle- a kind of sick that's not bad ebough

**AN:Get well soon P! I'll send some chicken soup round to you!**

* * *

><p>From: SuppiChan00<p>

Lol, I cud be Moth? Yeah this is OHMIGOSHILUVPUCK i had a fanfiction account, but i was too lazy to sign in...yeah

Puckmazing-Puck being amazing! (lol too many puck based words...)

**AN: There is nothing wrong with Puck based words. I for one find in SUPERPUCKTASTIC!**

* * *

><p>From: Ellie!<p>

Dinky: nasty, sick

Badam : something pleasantly shocking.(Daphne loves Mustardseed! It's so badam!

Slurptimesinfinity : how Puck eats.

Sunbursted : sunshine in past tense .example: what a sunbursted day

**AN:Wh-, wha-, WHAT! Me liking Musterseed? Sure he's a nice guy and all but, but, but...**

* * *

><p>From: the queen of sneaks (<strong>An: WAIT! Are you my sister?)<strong>

Anyway her words are:

sabneeky - being sneeky like sbrina

daphbuds - having weird taste buds

henumpy - being grumpy like henrey (daphne's dad) - **AN: So true!**

* * *

><p><strong>LETTERS TIME! Oh! How I do love letters! YAY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The first one os from PenguinLoverGurl:<strong>

Dearest Daphne da Dominator,

I will see you then! :) I am a shapeshifting Everafter. I shift into any solid object. I train myself by turning into extinct animals and re-breeding them to take them out of extinction. Oh, and if you see a dodo bird with one green feather on it's head, her name is Daphne. I named her after you because of your love of animals. My favoite form is a penguin, hence the name PenguinLoverGurl. So you will know who I am and not mistake me for a Scarlet Hand member, please give me a specific hair colour, eye colour, skin colour, and clothes to use. By the way, how are Sabrina, Puck, and more importantly, you and Elvis? Can you bring Elvis to our meet-up? I would absolutely love to speak to him! Have you found those slippers yet? If not, I hope you do soon! Sorry for all the random questions. Blame it on my attention span of a slim tailed flying squirrel (my current shape).

I look forward yo meeting you!

-P

* * *

><p><strong>Reply from ME!<strong>

Dear P,

First Off I would like to say I am very sorry for not giving you the details sooner.

So I will give them now! You shape shift? I am writing a truly Fushu person!

You must teach me how you do it! That would be so punk rock.

Can you meet me at the Golden Egg, Faire at 12:34pm. 23th June?

Can you transform into a purple, emperor penguin please! *squeals*

Sabrina, and Puck are fine, though Puck has gone with Uncle Jake on his travels.

And Sabrina misses him so much. You can see it in her eyes. I feel so upset for her. :(

I am so full of Loy at the moment! And Elvis is too! We are just fine and recently moved into a nice new house.

It is on the far side of Manhatten, near central park. I go with Mom to Faire sometimes. It is so FUN!

I will bring Elvis along. He would love to met you. Like I do!

It is fine with all the questions! By the way. Did you send a army of animals to help us in the War?

See you soon

-D

* * *

><p><strong>The next one is from Ellie!<strong>

Dear Daphy,

I am feeling amazing ( and very creative,I might add) and I wanted to some thinky dinkin and write words. So, without further ado, TaDa!

Okay, that's out of the way so I am demanding details on Puckbrina and Dapherseed! Demanding. I wish you could see how serious I am. I could tell you how important this is, but it is gorgeous outside!

Eleanor Margeret Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>Relpy:<strong>

Dear El,

I am very glad you are feeling very creative! Thank you for the words they were mucho-gravy-o! :D

Details on Puckabrina? *looks in Puckabrina Journal.*

Well Puck kissed Sabrina before he left with Uncle Jake.

Poor Sabrina is heartbroken. But Puck will be back soon! YAYU!

And what is Dapherseed? If you are talking about me and Mustardseed?

Than there is nothing going between us! I mean I am 8 years old!

Will you come visit me?

From

Daphy

xox

* * *

><p><strong>This one is from Criss Cross Applesauce<strong>

Dear Daphine,

I'm an everafter and proud of it! My parents says you know them. Their names are Bess and Ernest Hamstead. Tell Puck and your sister my family is a PUCKABRINA fan.

Caroline Hamstead and her parents (who typed this out for our baby who isn't even 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Reply from a very excited DAPHNE!<strong>

****Dear Caroline,

OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH!

First off, CONGRATS BESS AND HAMSTEAD!

I bet you are so cute

I will tell them and I will tell you how it went as well!

Lots of hugs

From

-D

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should really give all my fans a name like. The Daphnery Army or something. If you have a suggestion for a name send it ina review. If you have some words, send it in! If you have a question, send it in! If you have all three JUST SEND THEM IN! Or you can PM Snowdrop543 for further details! Review Peoples! For me! Me, little wittle Daphne. *pulls a cute face*<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters grimm. **


	10. Chapter 10

Submitted by: **Irish Princess**

imagifictionally

Meaning: means something fictional that you imagine. So, like, you'd imagifictionally ride a dragon.

Fantabulous

Meaning: Fantastically fabulous

Wondertastic

Meaning: Wonderfully Fantastic

Mrrrrrf

Meaning: Something so awesome you can't even put it into word

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ha! Daphne has been away for such a very long my minions. But I am back! I've missed you all so so much. Our wifi went down for a extremely long time :( I couldn't get it working! I'm so sorry! Anyway, as per usual. If you have any words for my dictionary, don't forget to submit them in a review! The more words the better!<strong>


End file.
